Voldemort's Girl
by Miharu Nakamura
Summary: After being captured by Death Eaters, Hermione, thought her life couldn't be any worse. That is until she found out who she really was. What does Voldemort want with her? Will she be able to get away from them? What do the Lestranges have to do with her? Rated M for non-con, Violence, and foul language in later chapters. HG X LV
1. Introduction

Introduction

She ran up the stairs and into a dark room. The small bundle in her arms shifted in her arms. She turned to the figure waiting in the room. He smiled at her softly and held out his arms. She handed the bundle to him. She kissed the bundle softly then looked at him.

"Keep her safe Sirius. I don't care where you take her, but they can't find her. They are on their way here now. So hurry, please." She said softly.

"I will, they won't find her I promise you that. I will keep her safe, Bella, I promise." The man named Sirius said. "Just stay safe yourself. I will be back for you as soon as I'm sure she is safe."

"Don't worry about me Sirius. I'll be fine, just don't do anything stupid." She said then looked at the bundle "I love you Raveona. I will find you one day. When all of this is over. That I swear." She said

They heard feet pounding up the stairs. "Hurry go" she said as the sound of pounding feet drew closer. Sirius nodded an vanished "Goodbye" Bellatrix whispered and turned around just as the door was thrown opened an clocked men filled the room then two men entered one had short black hair and dark eyes.

"Where is she Bella?" The other man asked stepping close to her.

"I don't know Rodolphus." Bellatix said a slap resonated through the room. Bellatrix reached up and touched her cheek.

"Where did you send her" Rodolphus asked

"I don't know where she is. I don't know where she is. I can't tell you because I don't know" Bellatrix said

"Torcher her if she still doesn't say then use this. If then she doesn't say then she is telling the truth." The first man said then left.

The death eaters began to use the Cruciatus on her. She stood there with her jaw clenched. She wouldn't scream for them. She was stronger than that. That when on for hours finally she passed out.

Sirius appeared before his old headmaster, the bundle in his arms shifted again. The old man looked at Sirius than the bundle. The old man smiled and walked to the bundle and uncovered a baby girl with curly brown hair.

"Who is this, Sirius?" The old man asked

"This is Bellatrix's daughter, we need to hide her. Bellatrix found out that Voldemort was going to use her." Sirius said "We don't have much time before someone finds the trail I made was a dead end."

"Why did you bring her hear?" The old man asked

"I knew that you would know where to hide her. I already told Lily and James the news they are heading back home. Little Harry was tired, and so was Lily. I want my cousin's child to be safe, can we go?" Sirius asked

The old man nodded "I know just the place. I met this couple not too long ago they have been looking for a daughter. The woman can't have children. They are muggles and Voldemort will be less likely to look for her in a muggle community."

"Fine lets go." She said

**Author note - Sorry for the confusion, but Hermione is not Voldemort's child in this one. She is the child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.**


	2. The Real You

Sorry it took so long to write this my laptop broke.

* * *

Chapter one - the real you

Hermione walked to the Headmaste's office trying to figure out what the boys could have done to get her into trouble. She couldn't think of anything as she walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts. She had been pulled from Professor Snapes class, much to his announce, and told to go to the Headmaster's office by Professor McGonagall who left shortly after the left the class room. She soon arrived at the statue to the Headmaster's office and sighing she called out the password.

"lemon drops" She said then stepped on the steps that appeared infront of her and quickly climbed to the top and knocked on his door.

"Come in" He said.

When she oppened the door she saw her parents, Dumbledor, and Sirius Black. "you wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"yes come sit" he said pointing to the only avalable She sat down "well I think you parents should start"

Her mom and dad looked at her sad. "Hermione, we ae not you real parents. Dumbledor gave you to use when you were a baby. He said that if people thought you were a muggle born then you would be safer." Her ad told her.

"Then who are my parents?" She asked cofused she looked at dumbledor but he didn't answer.

"You are my nieces Hermione. Bellatrix is you mother." Sirius said softly.

Hermione shot up "No it cant be," She felt tears in her eyes

"It is Hermione, Bellitrix gave you to sirius to keep you safe. She knew that the dark lord had some plan for you. They made her suffer under the Cursiatus becauseshe would not say where you were. It caused her to become insane. It was the next day that Harry's parents were killed."Dumbledor said

"Why tell me now? Why not as soon as i entered Hogwarts?" She asked

"The dark lord knows you are alive now, He does not know where but he knows you live. You were not safe not knowing. We though we would never have to tell you but with the break out at azkaban and the dark lord alive we though you should know. You will finish this year as any other. We do not know what will happen next year, but we will keep you safe. I pomised Bellatrix." Sirius said

"Fine, but nothing changes. I'm still Hermione Granger and no one else find out." She said

"Fine, now you should return to class." Dumbledor said

"Sir" she said and walked out

* * *

I hope you enjoyed


End file.
